


Heart of a saint, life of a sinner.

by KoibitoKojo



Series: Sheith Stories. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), LSD, M/M, Marijuana, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad, Sad and Happy, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Weekly Updates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoKojo/pseuds/KoibitoKojo
Summary: Keith closed his bag and tossed it onto his back. Walking out of the door of his shitty apartment, he had already paid his rent for the month and told his landlord he was leaving and keeping his things there for whoever were to move in. He walked down the two flights of stairs before spotting his motorcycle and smirking. 'Here we fucking go!' He thought to himself. He was overly excited for this, he couldn't wait to be in Los Angeles. Maybe he would finally be happy... finally feel joy for once again in his life. Maybe... Just maybe. If everything went as according to plan.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Heart of a saint, life of a sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we fucking go.

Lil Peep's Spotlight song ft. Marshmello. That was Keith's go to crying song. He couldn't listen to it without dry sobbing into his pillow. It hit even harder when he was high, to the point where he would cut himself along his thighs, ruining the peach tones that lay underneath the blood and scars. He hadn't started cutting until he was 14, now he was 20 and he hated himself even more than he did back then. He just wanted to end it, but he was too scared of what came after. Would he be reborn? Would it just be nothing? Would it be pitch black? Would he go to hell? What if he went to heaven... He didn't know the possibilities and it scared him so fucking much. Nobody ever spoke about death around him, given that his single parent dad had died when he was 7 years old. It was always a taboo subject in his foster homes. He didn't get it, what was so wrong with death? Everyone dies in the end, he mused.

His ears flinched when a new song came on off of his television where he had been casting spotify. Life is Beautiful by Lil Peep, yet another song that makes Keith cry. He turned and looked in the mirror, cutting off his long, delicate hair. He couldn't stand it anymore. This isn't who he is. He is NOT some girly wannabe. He was a man. He could be manly, hell, he was more manly then most of the men he knows. He was going to move as soon as he did this, get a fresh start, save up for top surgery, etc. He was going to be great, he was going to live his life to the fullest. Have crazy sex, make out with random people, and live the life he had always wanted.

When he finished cutting his hair, he stared at himself in the mirror. Hmm, it looked nicer than it did before, more tame than it had been, if he was being honest. He had chopped into what kind of looked like a mullet, though he would never admit that to himself. He stood up and went over to his dresser, taking out surgical tape and pulling off his shirt. He felt himself shiver as the cold air hit his torso, ugh, he hated living in such bipolar weather. Texas was like that, he thought to himself. He started to wrap the surgical tape around his chest, thoroughly binding his feminine chest down. He smiled when he was finished. He moved to stand in front of the mirror, examining how flat his now masculine chest was. Huh, still not flat enough... 

Oh well, he would save up for top surgery and eventually get it. Now he had to pack his things before he left on his motorcycle. He knew he couldn't pack much, just what would fit in his backpack and wallet. He grabbed two shirts, red and grey, that would make three with the one he had just put on. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them into the bag. He then grabbed a few necessities, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. He grabbed his wallet, he had never gotten a credit card, he didn't believe in them. So, he had a large wallet ready for bills to be put in it. Keith grabbed a small circular container, in it was an LSD tab that he would take once he finally got the time to. He threw a pack of cigarettes in his bag as well as a lighter. Half way full. That would have to do until Keith needed to stop for gas.

He opened up his wallet and quickly counted the bills inside, $3,000, that should be enough for him to last off of for a few weeks. He grabbed his backpack from off of his futon, shoving $6,000 in the bottom of it. Hopefully nobody would try to rob him off his backpack and wallet, then he surely would be fucked. But hey, he shouldn't be off his bike for long, just to get gas and to get some sleep at whatever motel he ended up staying at. It was a 21 hour trip from Texas to California. So, he would need to sleep at some point, plus he was sure there would be traffic here and there and he was prepared for that. 

Keith closed his bag and tossed it onto his back. Walking out of the door of his shitty apartment, he had already paid his rent for the month and told his landlord he was leaving and keeping his things there for whoever were to move in. He walked down the two flights of stairs before spotting his motorcycle and smirking. 'Here we fucking go!' He thought to himself. He was overly excited for this, he couldn't wait to be in Los Angeles. Maybe he would finally be happy... finally feel joy for once again in his life. Maybe... Just maybe. If everything went as according to plan.

He straddled his bike and revved the engine, quickly driving out of the apartment complex and making his way to the highway. He sighed as he felt the wind flow through the tips of his hair that went out of under of his helmet. He smiled for the first time in a while, finally... he was going to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> F in chat.


End file.
